


The Pale Problems of Karkat Vantas

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Karkat is a pale slut, M/M, Multi, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, i dont even ship some of these but i had some cute thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat is pale for six different people and isn't sure what to do besides worry.</p><p>Edit: Revised grammatically and spell checked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pale Problems of Karkat Vantas

 Just like any other person, you have friends. You have friends that are your friend's friend that you're not that close with, friends that are your best or close friends, and you have the friends you want to protect with all your life. They're the special ones. Special ones that you happen to have an abundance in.

The first friend is an idiot, but at the same time smarter than anyone you ever met. He lets things get to him almost as quickly as you do, and he takes things either too seriously or not seriously enough. He stays up all the time, only ever sleeping at his a computer or if someone makes him. If you ever ask him how he's feeling, he just looks at you like he wants to tell you but is hesitant. He only talks about issues you're having if you share yours , which you hate doing for the same reasons he hates doing it. Sollux worries you.

  
The second is creative. She loves colors and wants to share everything she creates to you. She'll bring pictures she drew and ask your opinion and what she should add. She never listens when you recommend anything in the black and gray section. She never gives herself the credit she deserves and doesn't always get what you're saying. Maybe that's your fault. In a way, she's like Sollux, not really sharing her feelings a lot unless you share yours. She gets insecure about herself a little too easily and paranoid sometimes. Terezi worries you.

  
The third is brilliant, but uses his intelligence for the wrong things. He can never quite put two and two together unless it's about something he's actually willing to consider. He'll think of millions of complicated scenarios of what could happen, but turns a blind eye to things that might actually happen. He takes every emotion lightly, except for heart break and loneliness. He tells you you're the only one who would care if anything happened to him. Most the time it's hard to track him down and make sure he's safe; you think he's hurting himself. Eridan worries you.

  
The next one is unique, but for all the wrong reasons. He can write songs, poetry and sing like he could make a living out of it. He can take anything and shine some kind of beautiful light on it. He's sweet and caring and is on the brink of tears when he accidentally nudges you too hard. He's talks about how much he loves all of you, even the ones he doesn't talk to or the ones that don't treat him all that nicely. He talks about how much he wants to protect you all and how much you mean to him. You know it's only temporary until he runs out of time and snaps. Gamzee worries you.

  
The fifth one reminds you of the first. He has a quick tongue and a witty sense of humor. He makes jokes like Sollux and sort of says things that Sollux says. He says he has the best life and everything is going smoothly but then two minutes later will talk about depression. He thinks about what a pathetic person he is and how much he's failed. He brings up topics that make your brows furrow in concern but only give him reassuring words. No matter what he says, you don't believe that he actually dislikes you. That's another thing he does like Sollux. Dave worries you.

  
The last one is elegant and regal. She's intelligent and considerate and makes you jealous of almost everything she does. Despite being so graceful part of the time, she's still charming and approachable. When you talk, you can tell how stressed she is with everything. No matter what it may be, she'll tell you. Problems with her matesprit, stress of the game, resentment towards previously mentioned friends. She tells you how unsure she is of herself, is she really doing the right thing, should she try a better tactic etc. Kanaya worries you.

  
Friends that mean so much to you, you'd give your own life to protect each and every one of them if you could. Each of them make you feel so much emotion and concern for their well being. Each have their own battles that are completely mental and you can't do anything about. If you could, you would shoulder the weight of all of them and suffer for them so they could be happy.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you wish you could hug and kiss all their problems away.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
